In prior art methods, side panels are bonded to top sheets, and then the side panels are folded over for further processing, such as folding and packaging. In other methods, side panels are attached like fastening tape to top-sheets, then folded over for further processing.
Traditional methods may result in skewed side panel placement, wrinkled side panels, and skewed side panel folding.